One Minute Brawl 34:Johnny VS Gaara
Welcome to One Minute Brawl! Today, we see an inspiration go up against a creation.. Gaara, the kazekage of the hidden sand village. and Johnny, the ash gaurdian of Vuxo's brigade. Gaara was a big inspiration for Johnny. This is the original versus the newcomer. Now before this gets underway, I will give a quick rundown of Johnny because he has more than just tephrakinesis.(ash) Johnny can also use hemo, osteo, acido, frigo, typho, papyro, and toxikinesis. Which is: blood, bone, acid, snow, smoke, paper, and poison.(In that order) Johnny also has a regenerative ability and can use ash to heal or even replace body parts Even if Kano from MK ripped his heart out, Johnny could continue living by making a heart of ash. Johnny can do this with any of the things he can use as powers. So killing him is almost impossible. But, Gaara has sand powers(or sunakinesis) that can match Johnny's ash. Except Gaara can't replace organs or limbs with it. WHO WILL WIN? LETS FIND OUT! The Fight Location:The Desert Time:Noon Johnny was walking through the desert. He happened to come across the hidden sand village. When Johnny walked in, he was attacked by shurikens and kunais. Johnny managed to fire a blast of ash that killed a ninja. Then Gaara appeared and said "You have violated the hidden sand village". "Leave now or I will destroy you". Johnny laughed and said "Destroy me"? "In your dreams". Gaara blasted Johnny with a wave of sand that knocked him outside of the village. Then Gaara walked over and stood a few feet away from him. "Learn from your mistakes and leave". Johnny leapt out of the sand and kicked Gaara in the face. "BITCH PLEASE"! "HOW ABOUT I WHOOP YOUR ASS"! Gaara got back up and said "This is the end for you". ASH VS SAND! WHICH IS DEADLIER? Johnny fired a glob of ash. But Gaara's sand deflected it. Johnny ran at Gaara and tried to punch him in the face. But Gaara's sand armor defended him and allowed him to punch Johnny flying back a few feet. Johnny took out a blade that was made of poison. He ran at Gaara and tried to breech the sand armor. But the armor broke the blade and Gaara blasted Johnny away again. Johnny landed on his feet and said "I guess I don't need to hold back with you". then Johnny turned super. Gaara used sand tsunami, multiple waves of sand crashed into Johnny. Johnny took a lot of damage, but, still managed to stand. Johnny was losing blood. But he just stood and yelled at Gaara "C'MON ASSHOLE"! Gaara blasted Johnny with a sand shuriken and then snatched his legs with sand. "SAND COFFIN"! yelled Gaara as the sand flew around Johnny and kept him from moving. Gaara looked at Johnny and said "Sand Burial". Which made the sand's pressure cause an explosion. When the sand settled, Johnny rose out of the sand. "Immpossible". said Gaara. Johnny laughed and said "Did you really think one of the emperor's generals would go down so easily"? Then Johnny used the opportunity to cover the sand with snow. Johnny made paper fly in and transform into a bear. Johnny senr the bear after Gaara. Gaara blasted the paper bear to pieces and then made sand pillars come out of the ground. Johnny blasted a glob of acid. Which started to melt through the sand armor. Gaara blasted a block of sand that made a hole in Johnny. But Johnny used his ash to repair it. Then he fired a missile made of ash. Gaara was knocked off of his sand pillar and Johnny ran at him with a bone blade coming out of his arm. "HERE I GO"! yelled Johnny as he leapt into the air and prepared to strike. Gaara moved his hand while Johnny was leaping. A big blob of sand went around Johnny in mid-air. Gaara stood up and buried the blob of sand underneath the rest of the sand. "DESTRUCTIVE SAND BURIAL"! yelled Gaara as the entire desert shook from the force of the explosion. there was a gigantic crater left behind. Gaara began to meditate. But then Johnny crawls out of the sand, half hedgehog and half skeleton. Johnny reaches both of his arms to the sides. "LOOK KAZEKAGE"! "I'M STILL ALIVE"! Gaara opens his eyes and stares at Johnny. "You're pretyy good, too bad I will win this". said Gaara. Then Johnny's skin returned. "I don't think so sand-boy". Then Gaara suddenly became enraged and started to transform. Gaara became the one-tailed beast, Shokaku. Shokaku went on a rampage and blasted Johnny with gallons of sand. Johnny in super form was having trouble keeping up. Then Johnny passed the wave and shot bone shard at Shokaku. Which made him angrier. Shokaku ran directly at Johnny. Johnny laughed as he glowed white and ash started flying into the desert from other planets. Shokaku blasted an entire ocean of sand at Johnny. Johnny blasted an entire galaxy of ash condensed into a ball at Shokaku. The galaxy-powered ball of ash smacked the sand ocean out of its way and hit Shokaku. The billions of gallons of ash wrapped around Shokaku's entire body. Johnny finalky reached hyper form and said "This is the end of you". "GRAND ASHSTORM BURIAL"! The explosion caused a truly gigantic crater. When all the debris had fallen, and the sand had cleared, all that remained of Gaara was his head. Johnny walked past it and stopped and looked at it. Then Johnny kicked a sand dune over it so no one could find it. KO! Reasoning: This fight was VERY VERY CLOSE. However, Gaara had no definate way to end Johnny. While Johnny had several. Shokaku may be powerful, but it doesn't have Gaara's sand armor. If Gaara would have stayed in normal form, he would have a better chance of winning. Johnny has more powers, more forms, and is more durable in all aspects. Gaara just held an advantage with his sand's speed being a bit faster than Johnny's ash. Gaara almost had a victory. But then his dreams were crushed. The Winner Is: Johnny NEXT TIME Next time... We have... Nathanyl, the aero-hydrokinetic hedgehog. VS Haely, the aerokinetic bat. ITS AN AEROKINETIC BATTLE! Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights